In The Dark
by MissPeggy
Summary: Traduction "In the Dark" de .the-shiny-girl. Quel est l'intérêt de se battre quand vous êtes dans l'obscurité, à la merci d'un homme qui a tout perdu? Comment trouver la volonté de vivre?
1. Chapter 1  Horrible fin

**In the Dark **

**Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction , de l'anglais au français, rassurez vous j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire (.the-shiny-girl.) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Enjoy! **

La guerre était finie et elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout pour lequel ils ont lutté a été détruit.

Hermione Granger était couché sur le sol humide, les blessures l'empêchait de bouger, mais pas assez pour mourir. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais sans mouvement. Il semblait qu'elle observait le ciel, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Il était complètement sombre et aucune étoile n'était en vue. Il y a seulement quelque minutes une foudre de jurons ainsi que la lune argentée illuminé le champ de bataille. On pouvait entendre des cris et des cris, mais maintenant il y avait presque un silence complet. Elle pouvait entendre des conversations et une arrivée riant d'eux. De ceux qui ont été censés mourir dans la guerre.

Et elle savait que c'était fini et que sa vie était sur le point de se finir. C'était juste une question de temps quand ils la trouveraient et se débarrasseraient d'elle.

Elle l'aurait fait d'elle-même si elle avait eu sa baguette. Mais celle-ci était quelque part, probablement cassée en deux.

Depuis le moment où un Mangemort a pris sa baguette, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner ou même de survivre à la bataille. Mais ce qu'il l'a choqué le plus était la facilité avec laquelle sa baguette avait été prise. Il n'a même pas utilisé la magie. Alors qu'elle était entrain d'envoyer des jurons quelqu'un s'est faufilé derrière elle et a attrapé son bras. Elle s'était figé en état de choc et de peur, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit que son agresseur a arraché la baguette de ses mains et l'as brisé en face d'elle.

Au lieu de fuir, elle s'était tenu complètement immobile, regardant l'homme devant elle. Il portait un masque, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Sa fierté était plus forte que sa peur et elle a attendu que l'homme la tue. En le regardant le droit dans les yeux. Quand il pointa sa baguette, elle eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux, tendu. Alors elle a senti la douleur brûlante sur sa peau. Elle a ouvert ses yeux pour regarder son corps et a vu de profonde égratignures partout sur ses bras avec du sang s'écoulant lentement d'eux. Juste la vue de cela l'a rendue malade. Elle a senti la douleur partout dans son corps et su immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas seulement ses bras qui avaient été affectés par le sort. Alors elle a entendu l'homme marmonner quelque chose et la chose suivante qu'elle connu fut l'obscurité. Une mauvaise obscurité était tout autour d'elle. Le rire du Mangemort lui a envoyé des frissons tout le long de son corps, mais ensuite elle n'a entendu que ses pas. Elle pouvait dire qu'il la fuyait et cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi ne met-il pas fin à sa vie ?

Désorienté, elle a fait un pas en avant et a trébuché sur quelque chose. Elle a atterri sur quelque chose de doux, chaud et humide. Elle s'est rendue compte que c'était probablement un corps et elle a rampé loin de celui-ci avec un cri.

C'en était trop pour elle. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenue tout ce temps, a enfin coulé sur ses joues. Elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, mais c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait rien voir. La panique la dépassait lentement et son corps entier a commencé à trembler de peur. Elle pouvait entendre les gens crier et les combats, les cris des Mangemort mais elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle connaissait les cris des torturées, les bruits de la mort restera à jamais dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure.

Elle n'a pas osé se déplacer au sol et même si elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose, pour essayer de se tenir debout, les blessures sur son corps faisait qu'il était impossible qu'elle se lève. Alors, elle resta où elle était, avec un petit espoir en elle que quelqu'un allait la trouver et lui rendre la vue.

Un moments a passé et personne ne vint à elle. Les sons de la guerre étaient en train de disparaître et quelque chose d'illogique à l'intérieur d'Hermione lui disait que le mauvais côté avait gagné. Elle se força à s'allonger sur le sol humide, retenant ses larmes tant que la réalisation de la situation l'avait frappé. Elle était allongée dans le sang. Le corps, sur lequel elle était tombé était mouillée à cause de celui-ci. C'était le sang de ceux qui combattait pour la bonne cause.

Même si elle ne pouvait rien voir, des mutilés, des corps brûlés ainsi que des décapités, des centaines de cadavres était sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait clairement les voir dans son esprit. Leurs yeux sans vie, la regardant fixement pour la dévisager, moqueur, lui reprochant de ne pas se battre, pour être rester couché sur le sol. Il lui reprochait de ne pas être plus intelligente, d'être assez stupide pour avoir laisser un Mangemort prendre sa baguette.

Elle pouvait avoir l'impression que le sang séché est resté fidèle à sa peau, avec la sensation que le sang chaud frais tombé goutte à goutte de ses blessures, en trempant ses vêtements et cheveux, elle pouvait estimer que le sang a trempé la terre sous ses doigts tremblant.

Bientôt, il y eu un silence presque complet.

Hermione pouvait imaginer les corps des personnes qui respirent encore, mais à peine, attendant la mort pour les emmener à un monde meilleure. Comme elle.

Des larmes ont séché sur ses joues, larmes, qui criait pour tous les gens qu'elle avait vu mourir, des larmes, qui pleurait à cause de la peur de ce qui lui allait lui arriver. Elle se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie, alors que d'autres étaient morts. Elle se sentait coupable, car une partie d'elle voulait vivre.

Mais une autre partie d'elle accueillerait la mort à bras ouvert si elle venait.

Elle serait finalement capable de se reposer, sans peur, sans douleur et elle verrait ses amis de nouveau

Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait si longtemps alors ? Étaient t'ils entrain de débattre sur la manière la plus douloureuse de tuer les survivants ?

Puis elle entendit des pas autour d'elle et elle a immédiatement su qui ils étaient. Forçant ses yeux vers la direction des pas, elle espéra seulement qu'ils feraient tous cela rapidement. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Ils étaient de bonne humeur, pour célébrer leur victoire et ils voudrons probablement des prix, de l'amusement.

Hermione se disait qu'elle était

probablement trop dégoûtante avec toutes cette saletés et ce sang, qu'ils ne perdraient pas de temps avec elle.

Et puis le son de sa voix froide couper comme à l'aide d'un couteau : « Mes fidèles, le jour où nous avons tant attendu est enfin arrivé, le jour où nous allons prendre la place que nous méritons dans la société, la journée où nous avons détruit ceux qui se sont opposés. Le jour est venu où nous allons enfin régner sur le monde assistant et détruire ceux qui ne sont pas dignes de vivre »

La voix était si près d'elle et elle savait qu'il était probablement debout à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

Des cris d'approbation ont éclaté des hommes masqués qui causa à Hermione de retenir son souffle et l'espoir qu'elle avait en elle s'éteignit.

« Comme le maître généreux que je suis, je vais vous récompenser de votre fidélité, mes amis »

Hermione retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle espérait s'étouffer, mais elle n'était pas assez brave. Elle voulait vivre, l'admettant enfin à elle-même.

Elle n'était pas la seule qui était encore vivante. Il y avait encore d'autres personnes. Elle pouvait entendre leurs respiration erratique, leurs sanglots, leurs gémissements et elle s'est rendit compte que les mêmes bruits venaient de sa bouche.

Cette voix dégueulasse coupa à travers le silence : « Je vais accorder à mes plus fidèles disciples, ceux qui ont perdu leur famille pour ma cause, l'honneur de choisir en premier leurs récompenses. Vous êtes libre de faire avec cette racaille tous ce qu'il vous plaira »

Un frisson descendit dans la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione quand elle réalisa ce qui allait se passait. Ils n'allaient pas à tuer les survivants, du moins pas tout de suite.

'Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …'

Elle a essayé de faire semblant qu'elle était morte, mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas l'écouter. Peu importe comment elle essayé, la peur ne laissait pas ses yeux se fermer. Et son corps n'arrêter de trembler, peu importe combien de fois son mental lui a ordonné de rester immobile.

Puis elle pouvait entendre les pas autour d'elle et les rires des hommes.

«Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me ... » elle a entendu une fille crier. Elle pouvait dire que la fille a été tiré vers le haut et que celle-ci se débattait, mais seulement un instant plus tard, il y avait un petit «pop» entendue et Hermione a réalisé qu'ils avaient disparue. Où était-elle? Pourquoi était-elle prise? Était-elle considérée comme une ... Esclave ?

La panique s'installa dans son corps et puis soudain, elle sentit quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire ce que c'était et comment elle le savait, mais elle était certaine qu'une personne la regarder. Elle essaya de se calmer ainsi que sa respiration, mais c'était inutile.

Un instant plus tard, elle senti quelqu'un attraper son bras et de la tirer du sol qui était imbibé de sang.

Elle a lutté pour sortir de cette emprise, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait courir nulle part. Pas un mots ne sortaient de sa bouche, ce qui était une surprise. Elle avait toujours su quoi dire, mais en ce moment tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer et de crier.

« Cette fille que vous choisissez? Avec tout les traîtres à leurs sang vous avez choisi une sang de bourbe? Comme vous le désirez, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez. Elle est votre propriété à partir de maintenant » dit Voldemort à l'homme qui tenait Hermione, avec du dégoût dans sa voix.

Hermione complètement gelé en état de choc. Elle en voulait à la personne qui agripper son bras, elle appréhender de parler, pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître qui c'était, mais elle est resté totalement silencieuse.

« Emmenez la et profitez de votre prix »

Lorsque ces mots ont quitté la bouche de Voldemort. Hermione lutté plus violemment pour essayer de se sortir de la poigne de l'étranger qui la gardait en place. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle approcha sa tête jusqu'à son bras et mordit durement. Elle avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et elle l'entendit grogner de rage contre elle: « Vous sale petite … »

Un moment plus tard, elle fut giflée voilement en plein visage ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Elle s'agenouillait ensuite sur le sol à nouveau trempée de sang, elle haletait. Sa voix resta dans sa tête, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu avant mais elle ne pouvait dire où.

Elle voulait que sa vue revienne, elle n'était rien sans elle. Elle se sentait complètement inutile et à la merci du Mangemort qui l'avait choisie. Un petit espoir se forma à l'intérieur d'elle, se disant que peut-être qu'il renoncerait à elle, et qu'il déciderait de prendre quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Quelqu'un qui lui causerait moins de problème. Mais ses espoirs furent détruit en une seconde. Elle ferma les yeux, pria une dernière fois pour la mort, puis fut tiré sur ses pieds, la poigne sur son bras était plus impitoyable qu'auparavant.

Puis elle eu la sensation que son corps fut pressé et soudain elle n'entendit plus les gémissements des autres survivants. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ni les cris des Mangemort ni le bruissement du vent.

Elle sentait le sol sous ses pieds et il y avait un silence absolu. A ce moment la, Hermione savait qu'il serait mieux pour elle d'être morte.

**Ps : un grand merci à ma béta alicja21, d'ailleurs allez faire un tour sur son profil et à très bientôt MissPeggy**


	2. Chapitre 2 Confrontation

**Coucou à tous, me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je ne préfère pas m'avancer pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu. Mais en générale dès que le chapitre est corrigé je le poste. Regardez en 1 semaine, j'ai publié 2 chapitres donc ça dépendra. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus sur le champ de bataille, Hermione poussa l'homme loin d'elle, elle trébucha quelques pas avant de tomber sur le sol. Ses doigts touchèrent un sol froid et solide, ce qui l'amena à penser qu'elle était dans une maison. Ce fait l'inquiéta. Pourquoi un Mangemort l'avait amener dans sa maison ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire avec elle? 

« Levez-vous, ma fille », ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. 

Hermione ne voulait pas lui obéir, mais être sur le sol devant lui n'était pas son souhait. Alors soit, elle prit une profonde respiration et réussi à se relever sans trébucher. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'obscurité et elle avait donc du mal à garder son équilibre.

« Bonne fille. Regardez-moi », ordonna-t-il à nouveau et Hermione se demanda où avait-elle pu entendre sa voix. Il lui semblait si familier, mais elle ne pouvait le reconnaître. 

Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, en tournant sa tête dans le sens de sa voix.

Il y eu pendant quelque instant un silence, qu'il rompit : « Quel est le problème ? Regardez-moi! »

Hermione senti un flot de terreur absolue courir dans ses veines et sa respirationétait devenue une tâche quasi impossible. Elle serra les dents de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, elle ne savait même pas où il était.

« Etes-vous muette ? Répondez-moi ou je pourrais vous donner un avant-goût du sortilège Doloris ? »

Elle voulait crier, lui dire qu'elle le détestait, qu'il devrait être mort avec le reste des Mangemorts, qu'ils étaient des monstres, et qu'elle le tuerait si elle en avait la possibilité, mais les mots semblaient être coincé dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait dire qu'il s'impatientait, alors elle lécha ses lèvres avec hésitation et répondit: « Je … Je ne peux pas ... »  
>« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? » A t-il demandé froidement, il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix.<p>

Hermione ne pouvait dire qui il était, à cause de sa peur, elle a donc décidé de garder sa bouche close et de ne plus répondre à ses questions.

Elle se recroquevilla et baissa la tête comme si elle regardait le sol en marbre. Elle pouvait pratiquement voir de petites taches de sang sur la surface noire, son sang, le sang qui coulait encore de ses blessures. Dans l'espoir elle espérait de mourir d'une perte de sang.

Soudain elle sentit une emprise sur son menton et son visage fut relevé. Elle n'a même pas essayé de lutter, c'était inutile. 

Il retenait son souffle, elle pouvait le dire, parce qu'il se tenait près d'elle. Trop près d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient en train d'observer son visage, puis il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il retenait.

« Vous êtes aveugle » a t-il déclaré calmement et a libéré son menton « Cela rend les choses plus difficiles pour vous »

Hermione fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur.

« Qui est-ce ? Qui a gâché mon plaisir et fait de vous une petite fille effrayée ? » A t'il demandé. Hermione a alors remarqué à quel point sa voix était douce et que sa façon de parler était élégante. Les Mangemorts ne devaient pas être censé parler comme ça, ça ne leurs convenaient pas. Leurs voix devaient êtres rugueuses et rouillées.

Elle chuchoté: « Je ne sais pas qui c'était »

« Pitié » dit-il avec une tristesse feinte « Je pourrais lui faire payer pour m'amuser ! »

« Qui êtes-vous? » a-t'elle finalement demandé quand elle a pris courage.

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment puis ria sombrement, dangereusement : « Je croyais que vous me reconnaîtrais mais il me semble avoir surestimé votre intelligence »

Ses paroles la frappèrent comme une gifle, mais elle se tut.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue : « On aurait pu penser que vous pourriez me reconnaître à ma voix puisque les gens disent qu'elle est semblable à celle de mon fils, fils que vous avez connu pendant six ans »

À ses paroles tout l'air a été poussé hors de ses poumons. Le Mangemort qui l'avait ramené était Lucius Malefoy. Un homme cruel qui détestait les Moldus, qui détestait tout ce qui était différent, comme Harry et ses compagnons.

« Avez-vous peur, petite fille ? » demanda t'il calmement, sa bouche n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Hermione voulait le repousser, il était trop près à son goût, mais tout son être était paralysé par la peur.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'hocher négativement sa tête, même si elle savait que ce n'était guère convaincant.

« Non? Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir faire quelque chose ? Bientôt, vous aurez plus peur de moi que du diable » a t'il menacé et Hermione savait qu'il allait le faire. Elle était à la merci d'un homme impitoyable, elle était perdue. 

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser la question qui germait dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait choisi comme récompense : « Qu'allez-vous faire avec moi ? »

Elle fut surprise de voir comment sa voix était forte, même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un masque.

« C'est à moi de savoir et non à vous de le demander. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous préféreriez la mort » dit-il impassiblement.

Le cœur d'Hermione semblait sortir de sa cage thoracique tant elle était paniqué. Elle ne pourrait respirer à nouveau que quand Lucius renoncerait à elle.

« Vous êtes dégoûtante. Autant il me déplaît, je vais devoir soigner vos blessures, parce que vous êtes là pendant un bon moment et car je ne veux pas que vos saignement salissent mes précieuses couvertures » a t-il expliqué et l'attrapa par le bras, tirant Hermione loin du mur. Il murmura une incantation et passa sa baguette tout le long de son corps, fermant ainsi toutes les coupures et les plaies qu'elle avait.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait sentir aucun soulagement, les mots qui était sortit de la bouche de l'homme quelques secondes plus tôt, étaient coincés dans son esprit.

« Je ne veux pas que vos saignement salissent mes précieuses couvertures »

'Couvertures ? Comme dans des couvertures d'un lit ? Pourquoi devrait-elle se coucher sur un lit ? À moins qu'il voulait ... non, non, non …'

Lucius a soudainement attrapé ses mains et les mit le long de son corps. Hermione lutta de toutes ses forces, mais son emprise sur ses poignets était tellement serrée. « Arrêtez votre lutte » a t-il sifflé, mais Hermione n'était pas capable de l'écouter. Elle était prise de panique, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait besoin d'être seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à faire ce qu'il faut. 

«Je vous avais prévenu » dit-il avant qu'il ne la gifle avec le revers de sa main. Hermione cria face à cette douleur soudaine, mais ça ne l'a pas calmé pour autant. Ce qu'il venait de faire l'a rendu plus désobéissante, elle a crié et frappé, en espérant l'atteindre. Soudain, il l'a libéré, mais son rire froid lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas gagnante dans cette lutte.

« Crucio ! » 

Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la tenir et elle frappa le sol dur et froid.

C'était comme si son corps était en feu et ne connaissais rien d'autre, que douleur et agonie. C'était comme si un éclair d'électricité traversé son corps. Celui-ci tremblait, en essayant d'échapper à la douleur, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Et puis quand elle commença à penser qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter plus, la malédiction fut levée.

Hermione était encore sur le sol, appuyant sa tête contre celui-ci. Elle grelottait, tout cela était simplement de trop à gérer. Elle se mit en boule dans l'espoir de se protéger. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se protéger contre lui.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Vous ne voulez pas me tuer« , a t'elle déclaré tranquillement dès qu'elle reprit son souffle.

« Ne vous flattez pas en pensant que vous savez ce que je prévois de faire avec vous », dit-il de plus en plus en colère, « C'est vrai, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Mais croyez-moi, vous préféreriez la mort »

Ses paroles étaient si froides et pleine de haine. Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une personne pouvait haïr quelqu'un juste à cause de leur statut de sang. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit en colère contre elle ?

« Vous êtes lâche et méprisable » a t-elle murmuré, puis elle a réalisée son erreur. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais comme toujours, sa langue fut plus rapide que son esprit et elle a pu sentir ses lèvres, elle espérait que ses mots furent silencieux. Mais il l'avait entendue.

Soudainement, il l'a attrapée par les cheveux et les a tiré vers le haut, provoquant chez Hermione un crie. Il l'a ensuite jeté rudement contre le mur. Hermione rabattit les ses bras sur sa poitrine et essaya d'arrêter ses sanglots.

« Vous ne me traiterez plus jamais de lâche ni ne parlerez sans ma permission ou sinon il se pourrait que votre vie s'achève bien plus tôt que prévu ! », a t'il menacé faiblement, mais Hermione a reconnu le danger.

« Vous êtes une racaille », insulta-t-il , "Vous n'aurez pas de nourriture ce soir. Et je vous suggère de vous y habituer »

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient en mouvements, cherchant son visage, mais tout ce qu'elle put voir, ce fut l'obscurité.

Lucius continua : « J'allais vous permettre de vous nettoyer, mais les Moldus comme vous ne le mérite pas »

Sa main glissa lentement sur son bras et Hermione a retenu son souffle.

« Je suis fatigué, alors vos leçons attendront demain. Vous dormirez ce soir sur le plancher, à côté de mon lit »

Hermione se relaxa à ces mots, il était bon de savoir qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle partage son lit. Il était probablement trop dégoûté d'elle pour vouloir la toucher de cette façon.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » chuchota-t-elle : « Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre vous ! »

Sa voix fut plus forte que ses émotions.

« Je vous suggère de fermer votre bouche si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous », il était en train de contrôler son tempérament. Si Hermione ne cessait pas de demander, ce ne serait seulement une qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'explose.

Elle sentait sa respiration irrégulière et à ce moment, elle était heureuse, elle était aveugle et ne pouvait pas voir la rage sur son visage. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Quelle a été la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle? Tuer? Il ferait seulement son jour avec cela.

« Je me demande qu'est que j'ai pu faire contre vous ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisie ? » Insista-t-elle.

Soudain, il mit sa baguette sur son cou, poussant la pointe de celle-ci.

Hermione se raidit et attendit qu'il continue, mais ensuite elle s'est retrouvée dans l'incapacité de respirer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'aspirer l'air, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un prenait tout l'air de la pièce. Prise de panique, elle pressa ses mains à sa gorge, essayant désespérément de respirer, mais cela était impossible.

Elle toussa à quelques reprise et juste au moment où elle était certaine qu'elle allé s'évanouir, sa gorge fut de nouveau ouverte et l'air rempli ses poumons. Elle haletait, essayant de prendre un maximum d'oxygène, autant que possible, con corps tremblait.

« Avez-vous appris votre place ? » demanda Lucius calmement. 

Hermione hocha la tête rapidement, ne se sentant pas assez forte pour lui désobéir encore.

« Bon », puis il l'a attrapée par le bras et l'a traînée jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Il a ensuite annoncé : « C'est là que vous allez dormir, à côté de mon lit Vous feriez mieux de ne rien tentez pendant que je dormirais. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, j'ai tout arrangé de sorte que vous tomberiez dans les bras des Mangemorts les plus cruels ... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et se déplaça vers le sol.

« Allongez-vous », ordonna-t-il avec impatience.

Hermione se mordit la langue, se fixa au plancher en position fœtal. Elle ferma les yeux, mais elle était loin de dormir. Lucius s'éloigna d'elle et commença à se déshabiller. 

Hermione se tendit quand elle entendit le bruissement des tissus. Immédiatement elle savait qu'il enlevait ses vêtements et elle a essayé difficilement de ne pas y penser. Au moins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle face la même chose. Pour l'instant. Elle retint son souffle quand elle entendit les bruits qui lui fit comprendre qui défaisait sa ceinture.

Quelques instants plus tard Lucius s'installa sur son lit et les bruissements des draps furent entendu, puis il eu le silence.

Quand elle sera positive, il ne la dérangerait plus. Hermione pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues comme elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais voir. Mais peut-être était -ce pour le mieux. De cette manière, elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage aristocratique de Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi la garder t-il chez lui? Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix? La haïssait- t-il simplement car elle été d'origine Moldu? Ou y avait t-il une raison cachée derrière son comportement? Elle trouverait demain. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, elle était désormais sa prisonnière. Complètement à sa merci.

**Bisous à ma chère Béta qui me supporte.**


	3. Chapter 3 Humiliation

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Même si elle s'était promise de ne pas s'endormir, après quelques minutes Hermione fut perdu dans un sommeil sans rêve. Son corps avait désespérément besoin de repos. Dormir sur le sol froid n'était pas exactement le meilleur choix, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

« Réveillez-vous, sang de bourbe »

Hermione entendit sa voix, mais elle ne pu se concentrer sur elle. C'était comme si celle-ci venait de loin, mais ce fut assez pour elle pour revenir à la réalité. Puis il y eu un grincement dans le couloir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, s'attendant à recevoir le premier rayon de soleil pour que celui-ci puisse réchauffer son visage, mais il n'y avait rien. L'obscurité froide. Les souvenirs de la veille inondèrent sa mémoire, mais Hermione n'eut guère le temps d'y penser quand elle entendit de nouveau sa voix.

« Etes-vous aussi sourde ? J'ai dit se réveiller et qui implique généralement de se lever aussi », dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Hermione déplaça légèrement son corps et se mordît l'intérieur de sa joue pour empêcher un cri de douleur sortir de ses lèvres. Les blessures sur son corps été fermés certes, mais ils lui faisaient encore mal.

Finalement, elle se redressa sur ses pieds et tourna sa tête dans la direction de la voix.

« Parce que vous avez été une bonne fille et que vous n'avez rien tenté pendant mon sommeil, je vais vous permettre de vous nettoyer » a informé Lucius et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse. Elle allait enfin se débarrasser de toutes cette saleté et ce sang. Elle sentait la mort, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses vêtements, tout semblait lui offrir une odeur de mort.

Mais ses futures paroles provoquèrent l'accélération de sa respiration en Hermione, son rythme cardiaque était insupportable. Il battait si vite qu'il était presque blessant.

« Veuillez me rejoindre dans la salle de bain ? » dit-il d'une voix froidement traînante

Hermione secoua sa tête dans la panique : « Non, je ne vais pas ... »

« Pas de quoi ? Vous ne voudriez pas vous nettoyer ? », Souriait-il, « Je savais que les personnes de votre genre étaient paresseux mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils aimaient rester dans la saleté »

Elle prit une profonde respiration et expliqua lentement : « Je peux me nettoyer moi-même. Je ne suis ni une enfant ni stupide, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide »

Tout à coup elle se sentit un petit frisson de douleur courir à travers elle. Elle haletait, mais il disparut en une seconde.

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir donnez la permission de me désobéir ou même de me parler ». Maintenant, allez-vous faire ce que je dis ? » Dit-il avec colère et Hermione sut qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur, en secouant la tête. « Non » dit-elle.

« Je le pensais », dit-il en attrapant son bras. Hermione essaya de lutter mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et l'a tirée sans effort dans la salle de bain. Il l'a poussée vers la baignoire, la regardant dans l'expectative. Hermione attrapa la baignoire comme soutien, puis se retourna pour lui faire face, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

'Tout va bien se passer' se dit-elle. Hermione se le répéta dans son esprit.

« C'est d'accord, je vais me nettoyer » dit-elle, en essayant désespérément de garder une voix ferme. « S'il vous plaît… »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule » interrompit-il comme s'il savait ce qu'elle allait demander : « Vous ferez ce que je dis. Je ne ferai pas de compromis »

Hermione a réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir de cette situation. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, elle pouvait sentir son nez piquait à cause de ses larmes, que son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même avec effroi.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrez éventuellement vous effrayer Sang de Bourbe ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix : « Je ne vous toucherais pas si c'est à ça que vous pensez »

Elle sentait la colère se construire à l'intérieur d'elle : « Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi insistez-vous pour m'aider à me laver ? » Elle a ensuite ajouté avec dégoût : « Est-ce que vous appréciez ? Harceler une fille de dix-sept ans, vous êtes dégueulasse ! »

Sachant qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle recula de quelques pas en arrière, attendant sa punition à tout moment. En quelques foulées, il était près d'elle et Hermione pouvait presque sentir sa rage de son corps rayonnant.

« Ne vous avisez pas, sale créature répugnante ! » Siffla-t'il, avant qu'il ne fouette son visage de sa main. Une claque a brûlée sa joue, encore et encore et encore. Hermione cria et tomba sur le sol, sa tête sonna. Elle n'avait jamais été giflée autant de fois dans sa vie dans un délai aussi court et ce n'était pas un bon sentiment. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration, il était furieux et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'espérer qu'il se calmerait bientôt.

Après quelques instants, il prit une profonde respiration et sa voix était de nouveau contrôlé : « Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre moi, fille ridicule ! Levez-vous ! »

Hermione a obéit et leva son corps tremblant, retenant ses larmes alors qu'elle attendait ses ordres.

« Laissez moi vous expliquer quelque me dégoûtez. N'osez jamais faire l'erreur de penser que je serais intéressé par vous ou votre corps. Vous êtes en dessous de moi» ses paroles étaient calmes et remplit de dégoût. Il était debout près d'Hermione et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Il lui envoyait des frissons tout le long de son corps, mais elle n'osait bouger.

Ensuite il s'est éloigné d'elle et dévia sa baguette vers la baignoire encastrée, et tous les robinets se sont allumés.

« Maintenant, êtes-vous assez stupide pour croire que vous pouvez prendre un bain avec vos vêtements ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, réalisant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle essaya de se consoler en pensant qu'il était trop dégoûté pour la regarder. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était seule dans sa salle de bains. Mais sa voix coupa à travers elle et cassa ses fantaisies.

« Dépêchez-vous, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester toute la journée dans la salle de bain. Où peut-être avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » A-t-il demandé, il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix. Il était évident qu'il était en train de s'amuser avec elle. Hermione voulait, que la terre s'ouvre et l'emporte.

Ses mains ont lentement parcouru les boutons de sa chemise et elle a dû prendre un moment pour se calmer. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il était presque impossible pour elle de défaire les boutons. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Il y avait un silence, en dehors de sa respiration. Lucius ne faisait aucun bruit et Hermione ne savait pas s'il était encore dans la salle de bain.

Puis elle l'entendit agiter sa baguette magique vers les robinets, qui s'éteignirent d'eux-mêmes. Ce fut la seule preuve qu'il était encore dans la salle de bain. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginé comment il doit être en la regardant, comment il doit être en appréciant son malaise.

Lentement, elle a retiré sa chemise et l'a laissé tomber au sol. Lorsque ses mains atteignirent son jean, quelqu'un a frappé brusquement contre la porte. Hermione s'est tendue et a enroulé les bras autour de son corps. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Lucius avait fermé les portes de salle de bain. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte et demanda, irrité : « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Pippy ? »

« Pippy est vraiment désolé de vous déranger, Maître, mais quelqu'un est là pour vous »

Hermione su immédiatement qu'il parlait avec un elfe de maison. Elle se détendit, sachant qu'elle n'était plus seule avec Lucius.

Lucius soupira contrarié : « D'accord, je descends »

Hermione laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle détenait, et son corps se détendit à cette annonce. Il la laisserait tranquille désormais, parce qu'il avait un visiteur.

« Pippy, nettoies la. Je ne veux plus voir la moindre parcelle de sang ou de boue sur sa peau quand je la reverrai. Tu as vingt minutes », a-t-il expliqué en menaçant l'elfe de maison, avant de se retourner vers Hermione, « Je m'occuperai de votre désobéissance plus tard. Soyez prête, ma fille »

Hermione écoutait les sons que faisaient ses bottes et seulement quand ils furent positives, il n'était nulle part en vue, elle se détendit et laissa le calme l'envahir.

« Mademoiselle, nous devons nous dépêcher. Le maître a dit, que nous avons vingt minutes », grimaça Pippy et Hermione nota la peur dans la voix de la petite créature.

Hermione se déshabilla rapidement, voulant avoir fini avec son bain avant le retour de Lucius. Elle a presque trébuchée sur la petite elfe quand en paniquant elle a essayé de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Puis elle se glissa soigneusement dans la baignoire, et sentit l'eau tiède sur sa peau.

Les bulles à la surface de l'eau lui fit se souvenir comment elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec eux alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, mais elle savait que ces souvenirs étaient juste, elle savaitque ces moments étaient finis.

L'elfe de maison lui tendit une éponge et elle commença à frotter sa peau pour se débarrasser de tout le sang et la boue qui la recouvraient. Elle a rapidement commencé à se laver les cheveux et serra les dents quand elle sentit les coupures entrer en contact avec l'eau chaude.

« Pippy ? » appela Hermione.

« Oui, mademoiselle ? »

« Qui est venu visiter Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle lentement, en espérant que l'elfe lui donnerait la réponse.

« Pippy ne doit rien dire. Le maître a ordonné à Pippy de ne rien dire à la fille »

Hermione tourna la tête à l'endroit où elle pensait que l'elfe se tenait debout et demanda calmement : « Quand vous a t-il dit cela ? »

« Pippy ne doit rien dire. Pippy ne doit rien dire à la jeune fille », l'elfe commença à le répéter d'une voix forte.

« D'accord, calmez-vous ! » Hermione ne voulait pas que Lucius sache qu'elle a essayé de savoir quelque chose sur lui à l'elfe de maison.

« Miss ne peut pas savoir quelque chose », ajouta l'elfe.

Hermione essaya une autre approche : « Très bien, je ne veux pas que tu me dises pourquoi je suis ici ... Mais où sont sa femme et son fils ? »

Elle entendit Pippy atteler à la question: « Miss doit arrêter de poser des questions ! Le maître punira Pippy s'il le découvre ... ! »

Hermione était en train de perdre patience : « Il ne le découvrira pas. Je ne lui dirais rien. Mais, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que savez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais rien ! »

« Vous le savez ! Répondez-moi ! » insista Hermione.

Puis elle entendit la petite elfe pousser un cri, choqué.

« Laisse-nous, Pippy ! » dit une voix traînante et froide. Hermione l'a immédiatement reconnu.

Comment était-ce possible, qu'il soit revenu si vite ? Hermione ressentit de la colère contre elle-même pour avoir prit son temps avec l'interrogation de l'elfe au lieu de s'habiller. Maintenant, elle était dans la baignoire, seule avec Lucius.

« Vous ne me cesserez jamais de m'étonner. Maintenant vous avez décidez d'exiger des réponses à mon elfe de maison?" a-t-il demandé, ne donnant pas ses émotions.

Hermione est resté silencieuse, essayant de se préparer à ce qu'il viendrait ensuite.

Elle l'entendit marcher près de la baignoire et son corps se tendit. Elle espérait qu'elle était cachée sous la mousse, même si elle était consciente du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours se cacher de lui.

« Sortez de la baignoire », ordonna-t-il et sa voix douce coupa à travers Hermione comme un couteau.

« S'il vous plaît … » a-t-elle commencé en tremblant.

« Non », il lui coupa la parole, « Les Moldus ne sont pas autorisés à avoir une vie privée ou de la dignité. Vous devriez être reconnaissante. Je vous ai même permis de vous nettoyer »

Des vertiges envahissaient la tête d'Hermione. L'idée lui vint que peut-être elle pourrait rester dans la baignoire, mais ensuite elle abandonna cette idée. Il ne la laisserait pas là. Il ne lui permettrait pas de prendre la voie de la facilité. Alors elles serra les lèvres pour arrêter tout sons de sortir sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes d'humiliation. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était pleuré devant lui.

Lentement, elle se redressa, couvrant ses parties les plus intimes avec ses mains. A ce moment, elle était contente qu'elle fût aveugle. Elle n'était plus sûre qu'elle puisse à nouveau la regarder dans ses yeux. Sa fière allure aristocratique devait être probablement moqueur en ce moment même.

Mais elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix. Sa voix qui la hanterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne meure. Sans avertissement, il attrapa son bras et l'a forcée à sortir de la baignoire, la déposant sur le sol froid. Hermione hurla au contact, mais il a rapidement retiré sa main. L'eau coulait de son corps, et forma une petite flaque autour de ses pieds.

Hermione essaya de s'imaginer dans un lieu heureux. Elle voulait rejeter la réalité cruelle dans laquelle elle se tenait nue devant Lucius Malefoy. Son corps ne voulait pas l'écouter et les larmes ont menacé de rouler sur ses joues, mais elle les retint par le biais de ses yeux bien fermés. Elle pouvait imaginer le sourire sur le visage pâle de Lucius.

« Je devrais vous punir pour avoir interrogé mon elfe de maison », lui dit-il dangereusement, « Ne pas vous donner de vêtement semble-t-il être une punition appropriée ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hermione se raidit, le choc remplissant son corps, puis il dit en riant méchamment : « Autant que j'aimerais profiter de votre malaise, je ne souhaite pas me sentir malade à chaque fois que je vous vois »

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Hermione face à ses cruelles paroles. Non seulement il était humiliant, mais il l'insulter aussi et la haine commença à se construire à l'intérieur d'elle.

Non, elle ne donnerait pas la satisfaction de savoir qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle resterait insensible face à ses paroles et ses actions.

« Ouvrez vos yeux », a t-il il soudainement demandé et la décision d'Hermione était qu'elle ne lui laissait pas voir combien elle avait été affectée par ses paroles, se retourna.

Si elle ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait clairement voir comment elle a été cassée. Alors, elle se mordit la langue et ignora sa demande.

« Ouvrez vos yeux », a-t-il répété dangereusement, « Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, ma fille »

Hermione accepta quand elle entendit l'avertissement dans sa voix. Elle se prépara pour son rire, parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver quand elle ouvrirait ses yeux.

Serrant les dents dans l'humiliation, elle ouvrit les yeux et instantanément elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour les balayer, elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'elle recouvrait son corps de ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur son menton, sur sa peau, puis sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Hermione pouvait presque entendre les larmes quand celles-ci touchèrent le sol.

« Vous pleurez, pauvre petite Sang de Bourbe », dit-il avec une pitié feinte, puis sa voix se durcit : « Je vous suggère de cesser d'agir comme une enfant. Si dans cette situation, alors que je ne vous touche même pas, vous fait pleurer, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrivera plus tard. Il y aura beaucoup plus de larmes, je vous l'assure »

Hermione frissonna involontairement, un tremblement la prit. Puis prochaine chose qu'elle su, fut qu'elle était habillée. Lucius a probablement utilisé sa baguette pour fournir sa robe et pour sécher ses cheveux. Ses mains ont voyagé le long de son corps et elle a réalisé qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit à mi-cuisse avec bretelles spaghetti et elle avait une encolure arrondie. Elle portait une culotte en dessous, pour cela elle était reconnaissante, mais à part ça, elle ne portait rien d'autre ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

« Venez à la chambre, Sang de Bourbe. Il est temps de commencer vos leçons » lui apprit-il froidement, puis il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Hermione seule.

Elle savait que ça ne résoudrait rien, si elle lui désobéissait et rester dans la salle de bain, alors elle s'est résolu à le suivre. Mais ce fut plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle marchait lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher jusqu'à ce que ses mains trouvent finalement la porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle entra dans la chambre, terrifié de ce que Lucius avait prévu pour elle.

**Et comme toujours un grand merci à ma bêta alicja21 ! De gros bisous (^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4 perdre sa fierté

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un chapitre, merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes ! Je suis contente que ma traduction plaise. Bonne lecture !**

**Et un grand merci à ma chère bêta **

Chapitre 4 - Perdre sa fierté

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, la respiration silencieuse comme elle le pouvait et attendit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ce que Lucius avait prévu pour elle.

Si elle l'avait vue, les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles. Elle ne serait pas sans défense et complètement à sa merci. L'expression sur le visage d'une personne pourraitvous raconter beaucoup de choses sur leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Elle pourrait lire son visage, le regarder dans les yeux et lui aurait donner un certain pouvoir. Mais sans être capable de voir, elle était complètement désemparés et désorientés par ses actions.

Tout ce qu'elle avait été sa voix. Il était facile de reconnaître s'il était en colère ou calme, mais ce n'était pas exactement utile.

Son estomac grondait douloureusement. Elle n'avait rien eu à boire ou à manger depuis que la guerre a commencée. Si elle avait su que son repas avait été son dernier, en quelque sorte, elle l'aurait apprécié un peu plus.

Comme elle détestait le sentiment d'ignorance. De ne pas être en mesure de dire s'il la regardait ou bien s'il était encore dans la même pièce. Il était debout, complètement immobile ne faisant aucun bruit. Pas même sa respiration pourrait être entendu.Cela la mit mal à l'aise. Juste à la pensée qu'il était en train de la regarder, l'observait, comme un prédateur, envoya des frissons dans le corps d'Hermione.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione ne pouvait prendre plus de pression : « Je sais que vous êtes ici », a-t-elle déclaré calmement.

Bientôt, elle a été récompensée par sa réponse : « Alors, vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous regarder »

Par le son de sa voix, elle pouvait dire qu'il était debout à l'autre extrémité de la chambre. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'insulte, mais elle l'a referma rapidement, réalisant que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de le mettre en colèrequand elle attendait des réponses.

Lucius le remarqua : « Je vois que vous êtes en train d'apprendre lentement votre place, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez pris un peu plus de temps qu'un jour... » 

Sachant qu'il n'était pas sage de se battre avec lui, Hermione ignora ses insultes et demanda ce qu'elle voulait savoir : « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Vous auriez pu choisir un autre survivant pour devenir votre bourse ? Il y avait beaucoup de sang pur ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« J'ai mes raisons » a-t-il ditd'une voix froide et traînante, « Bientôt, vous connaîtrez certaines d'entre elles » 

« Est-ce parce que je suis une Moldue ? » demanda Hermione tout à coup, de sa voix fière et forte. 

Elle pouvait l'entendre faire un pas vers elle, puis il s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle haletait quand soudainement elle a sentiune gifle sur son visage, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Elle avala fortement, mais n'a montré aucun signe de douleur quand soudainement elle releva fièrement la tête dans sa direction. 

« Vous ferez mieux de restreindre vos questions. Vous n'allez parler seulement quand je vous parlerai. Est-ce clair ? » A-t-il demandé, il y avait de l'avertissement dans sa voix. 

Hermione eu envie de hurler. Si elle pouvait le voir, elle sauterait sur lui et lui montrerait à quel point elle était soumise. Il prenait le droit de lui parler. Qui pense-t-il qu'il était ?

Mais elle décide de jouer son jeu pour voir où il allait avec tout cela,elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

« Maintenant », Lucius continua: « Je voudrais vous expliquer quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas une Moldue. Vous êtes une sang de bourbe »

« Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe », rétorqua Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. 

Encore une fois elle sentit une gifle sur son visage, mais cette fois elle s'y attendait, alors elle ne fit aucun bruit. 

« Vous semblez très lente à comprendre que je ne suis guère intéressé par votre opinion » sa voix était dangereusement calme. 

Hermione réalisa qu'elle était en train de l'ennuyer. Et elle se sentit bien à l'intérieur d'elle. Contente.

« Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe », répéta-t-elle encore une fois, soudainement, ressentant de la colère contre lui. Pour lui montrer qu'elle a le pouvoir de l'ennuyer, de réveiller sa rage. Si ce n'est autre chose, elle voulait lui désobéir et lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Même si sous son aspect fort, elle était une petite fille effrayée, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour être laissé seule.**  
><strong>  
>Elle l'entendit marcher près d'elle et se tendit, s'attendant à ce qu'il la frappe de nouveau comme il l'avait déjà fait. Mais il s'arrêta devant elle, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et qui ne semblait pas juste pour elle. Il était mauvais, il était un Mangemort, un meurtrier. Il devait être froid à l'extérieur comme il l'est à l'intérieur.<p>

« Peut-être que je vous ai entendu à tort », a-t-il dit en douceur, mais il y avait tant de haine et de fureur cachée dans son ton. Il était moqueur, jouant avec elle, comme un chat qui joue avec sa proie, « Répéter ce que vous venez de dire »

Hermione prit un souffle fragile et laissa échapper un murmure : « Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe »

Elle attendit sa réaction et, au début il y eu un silence complet. Hermione n'osait pas respirer, mais elle cria de surprise quand elle sentit une douleur brûlante sur son poignet. C'était une sensation comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui couper la peau avec un rasoir. Elle utilisa son autre main pour le toucher et trouva à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche une profonde coupure. Ça ne s'est pas arrêté, c'était en train de devenir de plus en plus profond. Au début, c'était comme une égratignure, mais à chaque instant ça a brûlé de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce ... Aïe ! » laissa échapper Hermione puis elle serra les dents, ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse en face de Lucius.

« Mal, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-il demandé calmement, nullement affecté par sadouleur.

Hermione était en train de commencer à se sentir malade en même temps que la force invisible couper à travers sa peau et elle pouvait sentir le sang chaud s'échapper lentement de celui-ci. Il était en train de couper son poignet et il ne s'arrêtait pas. Lentement, elle pouvait sentir ses veines être coupées et elle pressa sa main droite sur celles-ci, espérant arrêter le saignement. Chaud, le sang chaud court hors de ses poignets, sur sa peau et les doigts. C'était une sensation dégoûtante et douloureuse. Il avait réduit son poignet.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, des larmes de douleur et d'horreur étaient en train de venir dans ses yeux, avant qu'un sanglot d'horreur s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la tenir et elle est tombée, les genoux frappèrent douloureusement le sol. Les larmes tombèrent eux-mêmes de ses yeux comme elle commença à sangloter. Elle berça sa main ruinée sur sa poitrine, comme si de cette façon elle pouvait la protéger contre lui.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » cria Hermione, ne pouvant supporter la douleur.

Elle pouvait l'entendre au-dessus d'elle. Sa voix était complètement insensible par rapport à ce qu'il lui faisait.

« Parce que vous êtes une sang de bourbe », répondit-il froidement.

« Je suis un être humain ! »

« Une sang de bourbe », répéta-t-il que comme s'il était un disque rayé. Il la vit comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une écume, une poubelle.

La douleur, la torture et l'agonie déchirèrent Hermione. La déchirant en lambeaux et lui faisant mal. Rendant même la respiration douloureuse et difficile.

« Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans », a-t-elle murmuré, en espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point ses actions étaient mauvaises. 

Pendant un moment, Hermione pensa qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, mais il a finalement parlé. Et son ton lui fit peur quand surgissant il flamba à travers elle comme une vague de nausées … Son ton était dégoulinant de haine, de rage et ... d'une trace de chagrin ? 

« Mon fils, Draco avait dix-sept ans »

Dans toute sa détresse, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord ce qu'il avait dit. Tout son esprit était concentré sur le sang qui coulait de son poignet comme une grosse rivière, collante et la douleur qu'elle causait.

Puis elle a réalisé.

N'étant pas sûr si elle avait bien entendu, elle a demandé avec scepticisme : « A-Avait ? »

« Admettez ce que vous êtes et je guérirais votre poignet », exigea Lucius, en ignorant complètement sa question. 

Hermione insistait. Elle se sentait se rapprocher de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

« Vous avez dit 'avait'. Qu'est-il arrivé à Draco ? », Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, mais elle avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

Lorsque ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle sentit quelque chose coupé plus profondément l'entaille de son poignet. A travers la chair et les veines, pratiquement à travers les os.

Elle poussa un grand cri de douleur : « Ne pas ... S'il vous plaît ! »

La mendicité n'a jamais été la chose préférée d'Hermione, mais à ce moment, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était la douleur, la douleur atroce. Elle ne pouvait pas penser, son esprit était renouvelable uniquement autour de la douleur.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour tout arrêter », il était maintenant calme et détendu, sans aucune trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il semblait qu'il était certain de sa victoire sur elle. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait gagner dans cet argument et ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hermione ferait ce qu'il lui a ordonné de faire.

« Refuser de dire un mot vaut cette agonie ? Je pourrai l'arrêter dès maintenant. J'ai le pouvoir de tout faire disparaître si vous faites ce que je vous dis. Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir »

« Non », fut sa seule réponse, mais ce n'était pas convaincant.

« Peut-être que je devrais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus convaincant », a-t-il dit de sa voix traînante et à ce moment Hermione sentit une sensation familière de brûlure sur son poignet droit.

« Non ! Stop ! » a-t-elle immédiatement crié, la panique prenant le pas sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la même douleur sur l'autre poignet aussi. 

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire », a-t-il déclaré calmement, « Faites une chose intelligente pour une fois dans votre pathétique vie »

Hermione laissa les larmes d'humiliation coulaient sur ses joues, comme elle a accepté ce qu'elle avait à faire. Si elle disait ce mot, tout irait bien. Il n'y aurait pas plus de douleur ... pas plus de douleur, pas plus de douleur ... pas plus le sentiment dégoûtant de sang couler sur sa peau ...

« Une ... Une sang de bourbe », dit-elle si doucement qu'elle ne put pratiquement s'entendre.

« Je crains que je n'ai pas bien saisis » a-t-il dit cruellement et Hermione savait en quelque sorte qu'il avait un mauvais sourire sur son visage. Elle pouvaitpresque le voir en face d'elle.

« Je suis une sang de bourbe », répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois.

Au moment où elle déclara cette phrase qu'elle sentit la coupe sur son poignet se guérir et toute douleur disparurent en une seconde. Laissant échapper un soupir, elle entendit à nouveau la voix dure de Lucius.

« Oh, ma chère » soupira-t-il lourdement, exagérant, « Je vois que votre esprit peut être facilement rompu. Qu'est-ce-que diraient vos amis s'ils voyaient la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez été cassé ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait honte de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait renoncé. Son esprit criait sur elle, lui disant qu'elle aurait dû être plus tenace, mais tout le monde rompt sous la douleur. Personne ne peut rester intacte par elle.

« Maintenant que nous sommes du même côté, au sujet de ce que vous êtes ... » a-t-il commencé, mais la colère d'Hermione a pris le pas sur elle et le coupa.

« Je vais vous dire ce que vous êtes ! Un mal, bâtard pathétique ! » A-t-elle crié, et dès qu'elle l'eût dit, elle a entendu siffler Luciusdans la colère. La seconde plus tard, elle a été levée en l'air puis elle a volé vers l'arrière, claquant dans le mur à travers la chambre, la douleur tirait à travers elle, écrasant tousson dos, et elle tomba sur le sol, haletante à l'agonie.

Elle est restée sur le sol, n'osant même pas déplacer sa tête. Maintenant, elle a réalisé, il était vraiment furieux. Elle pouvait le dire par la façon qu'il respirait. Fermant les yeux, elle a attendu pour une autre punition. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Elle avait prévu la douleur, causée soit par sa baguette ou soient avec ses mains.__

« Pas de nourriture pour vous aujourd'hui. Encore une fois », la voix de Lucius était de nouveau contrôlée, « Contrairement à vous, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai dans la soirée et alors nous pourrons continuer notre séance »

Elle l'entendit marcher vers les portes et les ouvrir, puis il parla de nouveau : « Oh, et sang de bourbe je ne serai pas miséricordieux de nouveau avec vous. Jamais… »

Avec ces mots, il sortit de la salle, fermant et verrouillant les portes derrière lui.

Hermione se recroquevilla en position fœtal, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, voulant s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres sans fin, où il n'y a plus de douleur.

Elle a commencé à sangloter. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son nez a brûlé. Elle a pleuré et pleuré, sans personne pour l'entendre. Qu'a t-elle fait pour mériter ce genre de vie ? Pourquoi Lucius la déteste tellement ? Son statut de sang ne peut pas être la seule chose. Une personne ne peut pas haïr une autre personne juste à cause de leur sang, non?

D'une certaine manière Hermione savait qu'il y avait plus que ce que Lucius lui faisait savoir. Et lentement, elle été en train de découvrir ses__raisons de sa prise… Elle était déterminée à trouver, c'était juste une question de temps. La chose qui inquiéta Hermione était est-ce qu'elle restera en vie jusque-là ?


	5. Chapter 5 Peur

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre ! Voici les motifs de Lucius, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Et**** un grand bravo à ma chère bêta**

Chapitre 5 - Peur

Où est-il ?

Hermione était toujours en position fœtal, posé sur le sol. Elle n'a pas osé bouger, peur de la douleur qui l'a frappée. Son dos était en train de la tuer, elle était sûre qu'elle y avait des ecchymoses sur celui-ci. Dans sa vie auparavant elle n'avait jamais été jetée dans un mur et quelque part, elle savait que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois. La douleur lancinante était si persistante qu'elle a failli prier pour l'engourdissement de l'inconscience. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser vers l'inconscience. Elle devait se battre, même si elle ne voyait pas de raison pour rester en vie.

Puis elle entendit un petit « pop » et instantanément sa tête a bougé.

« Qu'est-ce que fait Mlle sur le sol ? »

Hermione a reconnu la voix de l'elfe de maison et s'est immédiatement détendu, reconnaissant que ce n'était pas Lucius.

« Allez demander à votre Maître. Il est responsable pour cela » répondit Hermione amèrement et bientôt elle a regretté son attitude froide envers l'elfe.

La petite créature était calme pendant quelques instants, puis Hermione rompit le silence : « Où est-il ? »

« Pippy ne doit pas le dire. »

De l'ennui a monté dans la voix d'Hermione : « Alors que pouvez-vous me dire ? Si vous venez pour rester là, debout, vous ne devriez pas avoir à venir ? »

« M-Mademoiselle, ne vous fâchez pas avec moi. Le maître m'a envoyé voir ce que vous faites »

« Il vous a envoyé ici ? Cela signifie qu'il est encore dans la maison ? » Hermione a conclu, sa pensée logique en donnant un coup de pied.

L'elfe a commencé à arpenter nerveusement la chambre : « Miss ne doit pas savoir ça ! »

Hermione a exigé des réponses : « Qu'est-il arrivé à sa femme et Drago ? »

« Ce n'est pas la place de Pippy de vous le dire, je suis désolé » Dit l'elfe en s'excusant.

Avant qu'Hermione ne pu poser une autre question, l'elfe disparu, laissant de nouveau Hermione seule. Il a donc envoyé un elfe voir ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione a presque souhaité qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire tout de suite, plutôt que _de simplement _la laisser seule à s'interroger. Il semblait que de longues heures se soient écoulées depuis qu'il l'a quitté. Il aurait pu se passer seulement cinq minutes, mais Hermione a découvert que le temps passe si lentement alors que vous êtes en attente dans la peur.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? Pourquoi a-t-il envoyé l'elfe de maison pour vérifier ?

Juste être reconnaissante qu'il n'a pas à revenir se dit-elle.

C'est juste qu'elle détestait d'être assise là, se demandant. Attendre. Interminable attente. Elle était sûre qu'il le faisait exprès. Prolonger l'agonie en lui donnant le temps de penser à ce qu'il peut ou peut ne pas être sur le point de faire avec elle.

Qu'est qu'il va faire de moi ?

Elle frémit à la froideur de la chambre. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas aussi froid, mais elle n'avait qu'une chemise de nuit. C'était une chose qui l'a rendait confuse. S'il était dégoûté par son corps, comme il l'avait dit, ne devait-il pas vouloir voir sa peau aussi peu que possible ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné qu'une chemise de nuit à porter ? Peut-être que tout cela faisait partie de son plan pour l'humilier et de la mettre mal à l'aise. Si elle l'était, il l'a travaillé.

Hermione a essayé de se déplacer le moins possible, ne voulant pas causer plus de douleur à son corps. Elle a écouté le silence dans la chambre et se demandait comment sa vie serait désormais.

Claques,poignets coupés, être jeté à travers la chambre dans un mur ... Était-ce la manière dont ses jours vont se ressembler ? Hermione ne voulait pas mourir. Peu importe comment, elle se convainquit que si ça devenait trop difficile à gérer, elle mettrait fin à tout cela. Fin à sa vie, ou faire que Lucius y mette fin. Elle voulait vivre. Depuis qu'il l'a laissée seule dans la chambre, elle se disait, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle.

Qu'est-ce que ce mensonge stupide.

Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais estimé qu'elle avait eu peur dans sa vie. Jamais. Même quand elle était sur le champ de bataille. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves avec l'espoir qu'elle se réveillait à Poudlard et que tout ce qui lui est arrivé n'était qu'un rêve.

La première chose qui vient à l'esprit d'Hermione quand elle fut réveillée est qu'elle se sentait malade. Elle avait envie de vomir, mais comment était-ce possible quand elle n'avait rien eu à manger en deux jours?

Elle savait qu'elle devrait se déplacer. Son corps entier lui faisait mal de coucher sur le sol dur pendant des heures. Sa gorge était complètement sèche et ça faisait mal quand elle a avalé. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'eau et de nourriture.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle était responsable du fait qu'il ne lui avait pas donné sa nourriture. Si elle lui avait obéit, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus facile. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Hermione voulait que son cerveau s'arrête. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser aux innombrables façons dans lequel il pouvait la torturée. Et les raisons qu'il avait de la torturer.

Ensuite, les portes se sont ouvertes et Hermione entendit un bruit de chaussures, elle l'a immédiatement reconnu.

Il est de retour.

« Je vois que vous avez été au repos toute la journée», lui dit Lucius, de sa voix très faible, si faible que son cœur se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Eh bien, maintenant vous êtes là où vous appartenez : sur le sol à mes pieds », a-t-il ajouté et Hermione s'arrêta d'elle-même avant qu'elle ne lui retourne l'insulte. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'être à nouveau jeté dans le mur.

« Levez-vous », lui a-t-il ordonné, impatient, « Vous allez vous lever quand je vous parle. Sauf si je dis le contraire. Est-ce clair ? »

Cette fois Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher : « Alors vous pouvez essayer de ne pas me jeter à travers la chambre »

Un horrible silence tomba sur la chambre. Hermione pensa qu'elle l'avait mit encore en colère, mais ensuite elle a entendu son rire. Il gloussa d'elle, mais c'était d'un mauvais ton. Il a envoyé des frissons dans le corps d'Hermione.

« Allez-vous me faire croire que vous vous êtes fait réellement mal à cause de cette petite punition ? » A-t-il demandé, de sa voix pleine de doute.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sérieux. Elle aimerait voir comment il se sentirait après avoir été jeté à travers la pièce et dans un mur.

« Répondez-moi, sang de bourbe », A-t-il exigé.

« O-Oui », Réussi-t-elle à dire.

« Eh bien, je voudrais avoir la preuve. Vous ne vous attendez à ce que je crois seulement vos mots ? »

Hermione se tendit, se demandant si ce n'était qu'un jeu malade. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle est restée sur le plancher et attendit ses ordres.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps comme elle l'entendit marcher vers elle. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle se prépara, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de laisser sortir un grand cri comme il l'a attrapée par les bras et l'a remontée.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, sang de bourbe ! Arrêtez, ça ne vous fera pas beaucoup de bien », L'interrompit-il.

Alors, c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Hermione a remarqué que tout son corps était blessé .Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se coucher et de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que ça se passerait, mais ce n'était pas une option. Il voudrait pas la laisser.

Il y avait encore de l'appréhension dans ses bras et Hermione souhaitait silencieusement qu'il ne veuille pas la lâcher, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si ses jambes pouvaient la retenir.

« Voyez, vous êtes debout. Ce n'était pas si dur, maintenant qu'était-ce ? » A-t-il demandé, sans émotion.

Hermione a essayé de se tenir complètement immobile, même les petits mouvements lui causait une énorme torture.

« Que faire si je fais cela ? » A-t-il demandé, comme il l'a tiré à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient debout, loin du mur. Hermione a trébuché alors qu'elle tentait de le suivre. Puis il s'arrêta et Hermione a réalisé qu'ils étaient probablement debout au milieu de la chambre.

Comme elle le détestait. Il le savait assez bien, elle a été blessée et pourtant il fait sa promenade. Elle avala son exclamation de rage, mais il pouvait lire son expression assez bien.

« Ah, ça vous dérange, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-il demandé avec amusement.

Puis ses mains lentement passèrent de ses bras à sa taille. Il la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait frénétiquement, près à éclater de sa cage thoracique. Un frisson a couru le long de son épine dorsale, son corps tremble de plus en plus, tandis que ses mains sont toujours restées sur sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers sa chemise de nuit.

« Inutile, impuissante, avec une délicieuse quantité de peur dans vos yeux. Dites-moi qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? », Demanda-t-il doucement, en remarquant combien elle était tendue.

« Que faites-vous ? », Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il sourit à cela et se recula, marchant autour d'elle, derrière son corps. Hermione resta immobile, gardant la tête face à l'avant. Les poils sur le dos de son cou grattèrent lui donnant la chair de poule.

« Ce n'était pas une réponse à ma question, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules nues, son corps pressé légèrement contre son dos. Le souffle d'Hermione se prit dans sa gorge.

Que ... qu'est-ce qu'il ...?

Lucius assoupli les sangles de la chemise sur ses épaules et instantanément Hermione s'est étreinte avec ses mains pour arrêter la robe de tomber sur son corps. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se battre, faire un pas en avant, loin de lui ou lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle restait là, congelé, ayant peur de respirer.

Alors elle sentit ses mains sur son dos et elle siffla dans la douleur au contact.

« Vous ne mentez pas. Vous avez des ecchymoses », A-t-il dit calmement, perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment, avant que son ancienne voix froide revienne : « Mais vous avez mérité ce qui vous est arrivé, je ne tolère pas la désobéissance de quiconque, surtout des sangs de bourbes ».

Il enleva ses mains d'elle, recula et Hermione a immédiatement tiré les bretelles sur ses épaules.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question », Lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer.

« Q-Quelle est la question ? », Demanda-t-elle timidement, comme elle a pris quelques profondes respirations et essaya de calmer le tremblement de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? »

« Vous », Répondit Hermione honnêtement, n'ayant pas la force de lui résister. Elle était si fatiguée.

Lucius était satisfait de sa réponse. Hermione pouvait le dire au ton de sa voix qu'il était content d'elle : « Moi, mais c'est certainement une amélioration », A-t-il dit de sa voix malicieusement traînante « Il est très rafraîchissant de ne pas à avoir à vous le prouver »

Hermione se mordait la langue, un agacement monté lentement à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Vous admettez enfin que vous avez peur de moi. Cela ne m'a pas pris trop longtemps à réaliser. Peut-être que je vous aie surestimée »

« Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Je suis coincé ici, à votre merci, ne pas être capable de voir, de me défendre. Ne sachant pas pourquoi je suis ici ou ce que vous avez décidé de faire avec moi », Hermione ne pouvait pas arrêter les mots.

Elle fit une pause et quand Lucius ne disait rien, elle continua : « La peur est une réaction normale, je n'ai pas honte d'elle. Il n'y a aucune personne qui ne sentirait pas la peur de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils sont torturés et ce qui va leur arriver ».

« Je vais vous donner une autre raison de me craindre, ma fille. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, est-ce exact ? » Sa voix était ruisselante de malice.

Hermione hocha la tête, quoique maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre si elle voulait vraiment entendre la réponse.

« Vous êtes ici parce que vous méritez d'être ici. Vous méritez tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qui vous arrivera à l'avenir », A-t-il expliqué froidement et Hermione pouvait sentir de la haine dans sa voix.

« Je regrette seulement que j'ai en quelque sorte, à satisfaire ma fureur avec vous. Je le voulais. Mais il n'est plus en vie, et qui vous laisse »

« Parlez-vous de Harry ? » Demanda Hermione, confuse.

Elle haletait dans la douleur quand tout à coup Lucius l'a giflé. Sa tête a tournée avec la force de celle-ci et les larmes se sont déjà formées dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Ne jamais dire son nom ! » L'interrompit-il.

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, résistant à la nécessité de toucher sa joue brûlante et attendit qu'il continue.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué avant que je puisse l'avoir. C'est dommage » Lucius a craché les mots avec dégoût.

A ses paroles, Hermione sentit la douleur physique se mélanger avec la douleur de son cœur. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas survécu à la bataille, mais elle ne connaissait pas les détails. Et elle ne voulait pas les connaître.

« Pourquoi le voulez-vous ? », A-t-elle demandé soigneusement après quelques instants.

« J'ai pensé qu'une sorcière aussi brillante que vous pourrait comprendre maintenant »

Hermione resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait quelques théories, mais elle ne voulait pas les lui révéler.

La voix de Lucius était enflammé de colère une fois encore : « Il a tué mon fils en face de moi »

Cette phrase causa un étourdissement à Hermione. Tout l'air a été poussé hors de ses poumons quand les mots ont lentement sombré en elle.

« Draco est mort ? » sa voix tremblait d'horreur. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu mort et cela l'a choquée. Elle l'a connue depuis qu'elle avait onze ans et il n'était pas facile de trouver que tout le monde que vous connaissiez étaient morts.

Mais ce qui lui a causé une peur absolue était le fait que maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle a été choisie par Lucius. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son statut de sang. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus profond.

« M-Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? », Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix était cruel et dur : « Ne jouez pas avec moi. Vous êtes aussi coupable que Potter. Vous étiez ami avec lui, soutenant chacune de ses décisions. Et comme il n'est pas ici pour payer ses actions ... Eh bien, je suppose que vous aurez à le faire »

Il y eu un silence complet pendant quelques instants. Hermione voulait, elle pouvait voir, donc elle pouvait lire les émotions sur le visage de Lucius.

« Comment avez-vous peur désormais ? » A-t-il demandé, de l'amusement était clair dans son ton.

Hermione sentit comme si le monde s'était écroulé sur elle quand la réalisation la frappée. Elle était aux mains d'un sadique, d'un homme complètement sadique, qui lui reprochait la mort de son fils. Il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir de la situation.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas à répondre, le tremblement de votre corps me dit tout, sang de bourbe », a-t-il dit et Hermione pouvait presque entendre le ricanement de sa voix.

Il a poursuivi : « Il est temps d'aller dormir. Demain va être une journée difficile. Pour vous, de toute façon »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione tranquillement.

« Je m'attends à une certaine entreprise demain », A-t-il expliqué, « J'ai mes compatriotes Mangemorts qui viennent pour dîner. Et devinez qui sera le principal divertissement », De l'excitation était évidente dans son ton.

« Qu'allez-vous faire pour moi ? » Demanda Hermione doucement, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce que cela signifie d'être le divertissement, mais elle pouvait l'imaginer.

Il a jeté cruellement : « Je ne ferai rien pour vous, mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour mes amis ; Certains d'entre eux ont un goût affreux dans leur choix de plaisir qui n'est pas aussi sophistiqué que le mien... »

Elle a compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire et elle se sentait malade.

« Maintenant, nous allons prendre du repos ? » Avec quoi, il a attrapé à nouveau son bras et l'a presque traînée vers son lit, puis il l'a laissé tomber sur le sol grossièrement.

« Restez. Vous en aurez besoin », Sa voix était douce et soyeuse, mais Hermione savait que c'était tout simplement un acte. Comment une personne peut être aussi cruel et être le mal tout en ayant une voix douce et tendre ?

Lucius ne lui dit rien quand il se déshabilla et Hermione se força à fixer le plancher. Son corps avait besoin de repos. D'ailleurs, elle attendait que Lucius s'endorme. Ce fut la seule fois où elle se sentait en sécurité, sachant qu'il ne serait pas là pour la blesser.

Quand elle a fermé les yeux, elle l'a entendu de nouveau.

Cette fois, son ton meurtrier à sonné : « Vous n'allez plus jamais parler de ma femme ou de mon fils de nouveau. Si jamais vous faites encore part de leurs noms, je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer, je vous torturerai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez pour votre mort. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle immédiatement.

Puis elle l'entendit marcher vers le lit et le matelas s'affaissa derrière elle, comme il se couche. «Nox».

Ça ne faisait aucune différence pour Hermione, mais seulement elle savait que quand les lumières étaient éteintes, elle pouvait se détendre. Calmer sa respiration, elle essayait de se convaincre que Lucius était seulement en train d'essayer de lui faire peur. Il n'y aurait pas de Mangemorts qui arriveraient pour le dîner. Il a seulement dit cela pour l'effrayer, il était juste en train de jouer avec son esprit. Il est malade, tordu. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu de plaisir sadique à ses frais.

Ou peut-être qu'il lui disait la vérité ?


End file.
